moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
SODAR Array
Foehn Revolt |role = * Stealth detection * Golden Rocket booster |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 750 |armortype = Light |speed = 6 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:36 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cloud Piercer |ability = * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies when deployed (range 13) * Increases the firepower of Giantsbanes, Teratorns, Sweepers, Phantasm MLRSes, Whiprays and Shrike drones in a radius of 13 around the SODAR Array by 15% when deployed ** The effect takes 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) to apply and lingers for 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |notes = * Uncrushable when deployed * Unaffected by speed buffs/debuffs when deployed * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *ONEX (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The SODAR (Sonic Detection and Ranging) Array is a Foehn support vehicle that not only detects nearby hidden enemies, but once deployed, it also enhances the firepower of all units wielding Golden Rocket launchers. Official description Yuri's psychic illusion technology is a major threat to the Foehn forces. Constant attacks with cloaked and subterranean units brought many casualties to their already limited armies. A dedicated unit for early detection and warning was required and the answer came with a unique SOnic Detection And Ranging system. Using a wind profiler based on Foehn's wind manipulation technology it became possible to measure and read the scattering of sound waves by atmospheric turbulence and detect any sort of suspicious activity from objects not noticeable with the human eye or standard radars. In order for the system to work, a SODAR Array must be deployed first, it does not work in its mobile form. The SODAR Array is also capable of collecting and sending data on wind behavior to the units which rely on the so-called "Golden Rocket" weapon. This data allows them to set the launch coordinates and modify the rocket's flight path more accurately so that it hits their targets with bigger precision and deals even more damage than usual.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Acting as a support unit for the already powerful Golden Rocket-using units, the SODAR Array is an otherwise necessary vehicle for defending an area as, on top of the damage increase, it can detect stealthed and submerged units which a fair amount of Foehn offensive units are incapable of doing. While it is only able to use its signature ability while it is deployed and thus unable to move, it has a relatively large area of effect, allowing Golden Rocket units around it to give chase to enemies while still being under the Array’s influence (to an extent). Make sure to defend it and never send it alone, though. A SODAR Array has no means of protecting itself, which, even though it can certainly be used to support an offensive, it will cater more to the defense of important structures such as production facilities, tech buildings, etc.. It is great to have while winning, as it can deny an enemy from gaining control of an area, but having it while on the losing side of a conflict is a different story, especially against Epsilon, as most SODAR Array-compatible units are not suited against large amounts of infantry and are easily swarmed in that regard. In addition, as it is a rather pricey purchase, losing one in a battle could soon lead to the loss of control in a contested zone. AI behavior Instead of building it normally in a War Factory, the AI builds its deployed state directly as a structure. This means that the deployed SODAR Array is only found on the AI's base and will not be used offensively. Assessment Trivia * The SODAR Array bears resemblances to the Mobile Sensor Array in Tiberian Sun and Firestorm. References zh:机动声波侦测仪 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Stealth Detector Category:Golden Rocket